Torn Apart
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Robbie runs out on Bree on their wedding. But when he tells Morgan his side of the story, shes sure its more than cold feet
1. Hurt

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hey people! Glad I'm back? I bet you are! Okay here goes the sequel to "Celtic Legend" "Torn Apart". My chapters are probably going to be shorter in this story but it might have more chapters. My layout is probably is going to be different as well. Now this may sound a bit confusing but the chapter is going to start at the end, then it's going to tell you what happened afterwards. . . did you all get that? No? Ah well tough! Just read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Bree's POV)  
  
I can't breathe. . . how could he do this to me? Why did he do this to me? I thought he loved me. . .  
  
He's made me look like a fool in front of everyone; this was supposed to be my day! My special day where I get to be the one (well one of two in my case) everyone looks at and say "doesn't she look gorgeous?" but instead, they're whispering, "poor girl. . . this shouldn't happen to anybody".  
  
Why didn't I just stick with my point of view on love from the beginning, never fall in love or get involved with people because you'll always get hurt, well, well done Bree you're a fool, you fell in love and look what happens. . . I got hurt.  
  
Morgan came and picked me up off the floor, "Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear, I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry everyone" I told the guests before I ran out of there, closely followed by Morgan and Hunter.  
  
As soon as I was out on the grass outside the church, I collapsed on the floor - again, and burst into tears.  
  
"Morgan, just leave please." I told my best friend who knelt down besides me and put her arms around me, "Just go inside and get married, don't let my problems stop you, you two are soul mates your supposed to be together, and I had actually begun to believe Robbie was mine, I'm so stupid!"  
  
"No Bree," Hunter said also kneeling down on the other side of me. "You're not stupid, it's Robbie to leave a wonderful woman like you at the alter."  
  
"But, why? Why did he do this, I thought he loves me, Morgan, he hurt me, Robbie hurt me."  
  
I tired to fight the tears but it didn't work.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys, we were all supposed to have this amazing double ruined and I ruined for you."  
  
"No, it wasn't you, it was Robbie, he's got a lot of explaining to do," Morgan said. Hunter led me to the car while Morgan told the guests the weddings off because of Robbie's departure, and went to pick up the twins from her mom.  
  
When she got to our car she handed me Morgan, while she held Caitlyn and we went home. And all I could think about was ~how could he tear me apart like this?~  
  
Morgan and Hunter got the twins to sleep for me and kissed me goodnight.  
  
I slipped out of my white wedding gown and put on pyjama's and went straight to sleep. 


	2. Looking for Robbie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N What do you guy's thing of my new fic? Poor Bree huh? You're going to have to wait to find out what happened because I'm evil like that! Haha! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
"I can't believe that just happened!" Morgan exclaimed, "What was Robbie thinking! He's so stupid!"  
  
"Do you know what he was talking about?" Hunter, my fiancée, the man I was supposed to Marry today but couldn't because of some dim-witted individual called Robbie Gurevitch.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him  
  
"Well when he talked to Bree at the alter, he kept rambling about how he's seen what's going to happen to them and how it will never work."  
  
"I don't care what he said, I'm going to find him and asked him what the hell is going on, because it's not just his wedding he ran out on, its ours too!"  
  
I pulled on a white jacket over my gorgeous wedding gown and grabbed the car keys from the sideboard and headed for the door.  
  
"Morgan, wait" Hunter pulled my arm back, but I shrugged it off, "No Hunter, he's abandoned his children as well in this! How do you think Bree's feeling?"  
  
Hunter backed off, that's right; he knew not to mess with me when I'm pissed off.  
  
I climbed into my beloved car, the pale green Volkswagen beetle, the one my family bought for me for my 19th birthday, I wanted to call it Das Boot the second but it sounded kind of strange, so I named it "My Car" original huh?  
  
I drove around the village, trying to find Robbie, stopping at place's where I thought he'd go, I drove for an hour straight with no luck, so I decided to head for Practical Magick, my favourite occult store in Red Kill a town upstate, Alyce should be back there now, from the embarrassment that Robbie caused us.  
  
The two hours drive calmed me down slightly, but when I arrived there my anger at him grew again.  
  
I opened the door into the shop and was greeted by Alyce.  
  
"Hello Morgan," she said with a small sympathetic smile, "How are you doing, dear?" she asked  
  
Dammit! Not here! I thought.  
  
"Not too good Alyce, I thought today was going to be the best of our lives, but with Robbie running out on Bree, he ran out on us too, how could Hunter and I still marry after what he did to Bree,"  
  
Alyce shook her head, "I don't understand, Morgan, Robbie is such a nice boy, I don't know why he'd do this to poor Bree, I thought he loved her."  
  
"Oh, don't get me started, if he shows, message me okay?" I said as I headed for the door.  
  
"I will do!" Alyce called to me.  
  
I climbed into "My Car" and headed for the house where Robbie grew up in Window's Vale.  
  
When I pulled up outside his house, I sensed it was empty, all except for Robbie.  
  
The door was locked, that didn't stop me.  
  
"Robbie!" I called as I stomped up to his room, as I opened the door I saw Robbie, sat on the floor by the bed holding a picture of him and Bree on holiday in Australia from last year, and he was crying.  
  
"Robbie?" I asked softly, my anger for him had melted away.  
  
"Morgan? I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. 


	3. Going Crazy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Poor guy! What is going on? Do you wanna know? I really wanna keep you lingering, I may be evil but I'm not that evil! Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Robbie's POV)  
  
Morgan tracked me down; I didn't think it would take her long. She just let herself in my house and stormed up the stairs calling my name, she sounded pissed, and I couldn't blame her, I ruined our wedding day.  
  
But when she saw I was hurting too, she just held me.  
  
I don't know for exactly how long we were sat on my old bedroom floor like that for, but it must have been a while, I knew that Morgan would soon ask me what was going on, and I wasn't wrong.  
  
"Robbie? What happed?" Morgan asked softly as she pulled away from me, but she took my hand.  
  
"I can't. . . I don't know. . ." I stuttered.  
  
"Well do you still love her?" Morgan asked me.  
  
How could she ask that! That question had the most obvious answer.  
  
"Of course I do! More that life itself, she's everything to me, she's my world, god I love her so much, it's killing me that I know I hurt her and even more that I was stupid enough to do this!"  
  
I felt myself growing angry, why was I so stupid to do this? Why did I listen to her? If only I went through with the wedding as planned, why should marriage be anything different then what we have now? A life, an apartment, two beautiful daughters. . . I abandoned them in this as well, oh god Bree will never take me back now.  
  
"Robbie? Why did you do this?" Morgan asked me softly.  
  
Maybe Morgan would understand if I told her everything. . . but what if she doesn't? Maybe it won't seem as stupid to her as it does me, what if she can tell me what was wrong with me? Or what if she thinks I'm just being crazy.  
  
"Okay Robbie, it's okay, you don't have to say right now, but there is something that I want to say,"  
  
I nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Robbie, you are an idiot!" I looked up at her; I have to admit I didn't expect that, although I deserved it.  
  
"You have 3 gorgeous girls waiting for you back home, you and Bree love each other and you ran out on her! On your wedding day! And you ran out on my wedding day! Hunter and I can't get married now don't you understand that? But enough of me being selfish, Bree is home now tucked under her sheets crying her heart out, all because of you. . ."  
  
It was killing me to hear this, but Morgan hadn't finished yet.  
  
"It took a lot of convincing on my part to get her to ignore what happens to other couples and just concentrate on you two, she didn't want to commit to you because she thought she would get hurt. . . what the hell is she going to think now?"  
  
Morgan was right, "I know Morgan" the words flooded out of me, "I don't know what I was thinking, but. . ." I hesitated, was I really going to tell her?  
  
"But what?" Morgan demanded  
  
"But she wouldn't leave me alone. . ." I said quietly, knowing that as the words escaped my mouth I sounded completely insane, and from Morgan's look she thought so too.  
  
"What? Who wouldn't leave you alone? Robbie, what the hell are you going on about?" Morgan cried.  
  
"The girl, she told me that it would never work. . . she told me that I would end up killing her" I blurted.  
  
"Killing Bree?" Morgan asked  
  
"Yes," I said quietly, "Morgan I need help, I'm going crazy aren't I?" I said.  
  
What IS wrong with me? I need answers, Morgan is powerful, she can help, I feel it. I should trust my instincts, right?  
  
Morgan didn't reply still, she just kept her eyes focused on me a while, then she said, "Just tell me what happened from the beginning, what about this girl?" 


	4. The Morgan analogy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N heehee! Is he insane? Well I think you lot already know the answer, shall I tell you? No? Okay then just read the frigging chapter! But I think you're going to have to wait because we're going to skip Morgan and Robbie! (God I love being evil!) And we're going to focus on Hunter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hunter's POV)  
  
"But I just can't believe she did that, she went ballistic and ran out the house and drove off to find him!"  
  
Around half an hour after Morgan left, Sky and Alwyn stopped by to ask if everything is okay.  
  
I poured the hot water into the kettle and waited for the tea to brew. Sky was standing at our large window looking out at the city.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Morgan." Alwyn said.  
  
"Then you obviously don't know her very well," said Sky who had just opened her mouth for the second time since she arrived.  
  
"Sky's right Alwyn," I told her, she hadn't known Morgan long, she looked confused, she had only seen the calm, gentle side of her, she had never seen the works of the raw power and anger she can carry inside her.  
  
"Okay, imagine Morgan as a volcano, Calm, a beautiful thing to look at when its dormant, but then when it erupts, its harsh and vengeful, not to mention powerful and dangerous." Sky said as she took a seat on the armchair.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, it was a good way to put it, "but Morgan would never harm anyone, she only "erupts" when needed, when threatened."  
  
Actually I was beginning to think this didn't really help, I knew what Alwyn's next question was going to be.  
  
"But, Robbie isn't a threat, he made a stupid mistake yeah, but why did she go all volcano-y?"  
  
I didn't know how to answer that; we used the wrong analogy for the wrong occasion, I rested my forehead in my hands and sighed.  
  
"Because she was pissed that she didn't get to marry her mùirn betha dàns, he ruined he special day for her, of course she's going to blow her head." Sky answered.  
  
I lifted my head and looked at Sky, then I looked over to Alwyn, she looked as if she had now understood, well good job Sky, she had even helped me to understand better now.  
  
"I just hope that she's okay" I said.  
  
"She won't hurt Robbie? Will she?" Alwyn asked  
  
"Oh of course she won't! She just went to yell at him for being stupid, they've been close friends for most of their lives, she won't do anything to hurt him, but right now she has the right to be angry at him, not only for her sake, but for Bree's" I told her.  
  
I decided to find out where she is; she's been gone about 3 or 4 hours now.  
  
~~~ Morgan? Where are you? Are you okay?" ~~~  
  
I waited for a while for a reply, at least five minutes.  
  
~~~ Sorry honey, I'm with Robbie back in Widows Vale, I'm trying to find out what's going on. ~~~ ~~~ Did you find out anything? ~~~ I messaged back ~~~ Not yet, he seems pretty distracted and really pissed off with himself, I'm beginning to worry, he's sounding like a crazy person, ~~~ ~~~ What? Why, what is he saying or doing? ~~~ ~~~ He keeps mentioning a little girl. Hunter, something's telling me that he didn't leave Bree at the alter due to cold feet, this feels like something else, I'm really worried about him, about the both of them ~~~ ~~~ Yes, me too ~~~ ~~~ Would you look after Bree for me? Just keep her company, keep checking if she's awake, I don't want her on her own at the minute. ~~~ ~~~ Sure, talk to you later, I love you ~~~ I sent ~~~ Love you too. ~~~  
  
"Were you just messaging Morgan?" Alwyn asked  
  
"Yes, she's okay, she's found Robbie in Widow's Vale, she's just having a good talk with him"  
  
"Is he okay?" Sky asked  
  
I sighed, "I don't know, I hope so" 


	5. Four Nights Ago

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N sorry for being evil to you all there I just couldn't help myself, heehee, I promise not to be naughty anymore ;) Anyway we're going back to Robbie and Morgan in the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
I heard Hunter voice echo through my head, he sounded concerned, worried even.  
  
"What is it?" Robbie asked  
  
"Hunter, he's messaging me, he wants to know where I am, I'll reply in a bit, Come on Robbie, don't avoided the question, you started, I want to know what about this "girl" you keep mentioning."  
  
"Okay," he said finally, "Just tell Hunter where you are first, then I will"  
  
I think he was stalling, trying to think of a way to tell me, or trying to avoid it altogether, either way Hunter and I exchanged a few messages, about my concern for him, then I said goodbye and asked him to take care of Bree for me.  
  
"Robbie, come on now, you've got to tell me, I'm worried about you and worried about Bree, if you love her and want her back, I can help" I think I got through to him just then.  
  
"Four nights ago. . ." he started, "I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this allowed, I'm so stupid"  
  
"Robbie." I said gently, wanting him to tell me what he was about to.  
  
"Okay, okay, about four nights ago, Bree and I were in bed, she was sleeping, but I couldn't, so I got up and went to grab a coffee. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
four nights ago. . . (Robbie's POV)  
  
I looked over at the clock, it was nearly 3am, and I had been lying wide-awake in bed for the last 4 hours, why can't I sleep?  
  
I gave up on the whole trying prospect and gently got out of bed, careful not to wake Bree.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee then sat I sat down at the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" A teenage girl appeared in the room before me. She had brilliant blue eyes and golden blonde hair that touched her shoulders.  
  
"What the. . .?" I cried jumping to my feet; I'll be surprised if I didn't wake up Bree.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the girl. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Don't worry dad, it's okay" the girl came up to me and sat me back down, hang on a sec!  
  
"Dad? What the hell?" I cried  
  
"Okay, this is a long story but you've got to believe me, when I tell you okay?" I nodded slowly, not sure what to think, but whatever she/it is, I decided to hear her/it out.  
  
"I'm from the future, I'm you daughter, Caitlyn Michelle Gurevitch."  
  
I stared in awe at this girl who claims to be my daughter, she unbelievably gorgeous, an obvious trait from Bree.  
  
"Okay, but how is this possible? How did you get here? Were not blood witches, so how could you do this?" I had many questions.  
  
"Well in the future you and mom still practise Wicca, with Morgan and Hunter, but after. . . what happened, Morgan and Hunter wrote a spell to send me here to stop it."  
  
This confused me, "What do you mean? What happened what are you meant to stop?"  
  
"Well, there was an accident, when you and mom married, you were happy for a while, but then living with each other as a married couple began to annoy mom, she didn't think she was ready for marriage and you two began to argue constantly, this went on for years, for years it was or will be, a living nightmare for you both, you slept on separate beds, you wouldn't divorce or move apart for my sake and my twin sister Morgan's, but one night, we were all driving to parent/teacher night, I was snowing and it was really icy on the roads, you and mom started arguing about something and you lost concentration on the road, then the next thing I remember I was waking up from a 3 month coma, Hunter and Morgan and their daughter Moira who is 13, were sat at my bed side, they said the car had skidded off the road and off the cliff, Morgan, you and Mom died, I had three cracked ribs, a punctured lung and a broken leg, but I was fine in the end, I moved in with them, they wanted me to come back here to you to stop the wedding."  
  
"Stop. . .stop the wedding?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this.  
  
"Dad, you're lives depend on it. . ." 


	6. Decisions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Ooh Noooo! Okay this chapter is still supposed to be the 4 nights ago thing, just in case I'd confuse you by thinking it had gone back to the present! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Still Robbie's POV)  
  
"Robbie?" I heard Bree call from the bedroom.  
  
"Hide" I whispered to the girl who claimed to be my daughter.  
  
She just smiled, "No need, only you can see me" I just stared at her.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen" I called back to Bree, not taking my eyes off the girl, Bree then walked in slipping on her silk nightgown.  
  
"What you doing in here, Robbie?" she asked followed by a yawn.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I came in here and made myself a cup of coffee," I answered.  
  
"Oh right, are you sure you are okay? You look kind of spooked, and I could of sworn I heard you talking" Bree asked looking me up and down.  
  
"Yes, I'm, err. . . fine, I was just, rehearsing my vows and speeches"  
  
She smiled  
  
Saved by the scream! One of the babies woke up crying, which as you could imagine woke the other.  
  
"I'll go," I offered  
  
"Thanks," Bree said kissing me.  
  
The teenage Caitlyn came with me; I looked at her as she stood above the cot.  
  
"Which one is me?" She asked, looking at the girls in the cot.  
  
I turned to shut the door so Bree wouldn't be able to hear me talking.  
  
"You can't tell which one you are!" I asked  
  
"Well we are identical, especially at this age!" she argued, "I bet you don't even know which on I am"  
  
"I do," I picked one of the babies and looked behind her left ear, (this was my method of telling) Morgan had a mole behind her ear.  
  
"This one is you," I said holding the screaming child as I noticed the absence of a mole.  
  
After I had fed the babies, and they had fallen back to sleep, I checked in my bedroom and surely enough, Bree had fallen asleep again.  
  
I went out into the living room and sank into the big leather couch Caitlyn sat beside me.  
  
"Dad, you've got to stop the wedding." She said. "You've got thee days to make you choice, please don't do this to me, I've had to live through the pain of loosing you 3, don't do it again, please."  
  
"I can't, what am I going to say to Bree?" I asked, how could I do this?  
  
"Just tell her the truth or make something up, just please you can't marry mom!"  
  
"What if I ask to just postpone the wedding for when she feels ready?" I asked  
  
"NO, you can't you'll just end up hating each other still, you can't do this to each other. It's got to end." She said, and then she disappeared.  
  
The next 2 nights she came back, trying to stop me from making a big mistake, and what I could do about it or weather I should just leave it was tearing me up inside. I wanted to marry the woman I loved the most in the world, but I didn't want to wind up hurting her or the rest of my family. 


	7. Day of the Wedding

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Okay, I know you're all dying to know, what was it that happened on the day of the wedding when Robbie made his famous disappearing scene. This chapter is still part of the story being retold by Robbie. Please Read and Review, I hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm trying to make it good, so I'm sorry if its so crap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Still Robbie's POV)  
  
Hunter and I were in my apartment changing into our tuxedos for the big day.  
  
"You okay?" Hunter asked me,  
  
"Yeah, sure" I replied, but I wasn't, my mind was all screwed up, what the hell was I going to do? I love Bree with all my heart, but I don't want to end up the way Caitlyn said we would.  
  
"Nerves, huh?" Hunter guessed,  
  
"Yeah, something like that" I told him; it was a half-truth after all.  
  
The phone rang, Hunter went to get it for me, he picked up the receiver, and mumbled a few sentences down the phone, not that I was really paying attention from the confused condition in my head.  
  
"You ready?" Hunter asked, "the car's here"  
  
I didn't really answer him; I just followed him out of the door and mindlessly walked down to the car.  
  
We arrived at the venue, and Hunter and I stood at the alter waiting for our brides to be.  
  
What the hell am I going to do? I thought to myself, I love Bree and so desperately want to spend the rest of my life with her, but what if everything Caitlyn told me was true, I would be ruining our lives forever, not to mention our daughters lives.  
  
The music played, she and Morgan were coming up the aisle, I turned to see her. Dear God she looked gorgeous, how could I do this to her?  
But a little voice in my head whispered, "its for the best"  
  
I wish I never listened to that voice. . .  
  
Before the ceremony could begin, I couldn't stop myself.  
  
"Hold on a second!" I yelled, "Bree can I have a word with you?" I pulled her to the front of the altar and Morgan and Hunter stood just behind us.  
  
"Robbie?" she looked at me, "What is this?" she asked.  
  
"I can't do this," I whispered.  
  
"What? Robbie, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Getting married, I can't" I couldn't believe the words keep on spewing from my mouth  
  
"Why?" she looked at me with a tear forming in her eye, oh Bree please don't! I thought.  
  
"I have my reasons" I simply said  
  
"Your reasons aren't just good enough!" she yelled, "I thought you loved me," she said lowing her voice to the whisper it was just a moment ago.  
  
"Bree, I do love you I do. . . it's just, I know this wont work, lets just say I had a little premonition, please if we do this it could ruin our lives"  
  
"Why would marrying the love of my life ruin my life?" she began to cry  
  
"Please Bree trust me on this" I said, I kissed her cheek and ran out of there before I started crying, I ran all the way home and got in my car and drove it out of New York. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Get out!

A/n: okay is anybody lost yet? Well if so - keep up! Okay we're going back to the situation in Robbie's old room with Morgan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I listened to everything Robbie told me carefully. Something about his story gave an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Morgan please, tell me if I'm crazy, I know this story is a little - far-fetched but I listened to her - was I wrong."  
  
I gently put my hand on Robbie's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Robbie, it doesn't seem that far-fetched after everything I've been through," I smiled at him reassuringly  
  
"But what I did to Bree, it was the wrong decision wasn't it?" he said.  
  
"Well Robbie, if everything you told me was true then I don't really think so, you did it to protect her and your family, but in the long run. . ." I hated what I was about to tell him, "I think you may have destroyed Bree, you know her crazy idea's on love and pain, what's this going to do to her? I think you're going to have to go back and tell her what happened"  
  
He nodded eventually. So I stood and helped Robbie to his feet and we made it to "my car" and we drove back to the city, making a quick stop at my moms to say everything was okay.  
  
"Would you like me to go in first?" I asked Robbie who stood staring at his front door for at least five minutes trying to decide if he had the courage to do this.  
  
He nodded slightly, "Please Morgan, she won't listen to me, I know it."  
  
I opened the door and sensed a great deal of pain emanating from her bedroom.  
  
I knocked on the door lightly and let myself in, "Bree?" I said softly.  
  
"Morgan?" she was lying on her bed in the dark, she turned to face me, I flicked on the light and saw her beautifully made make up had run.  
  
I sat on the bed beside me, "Morgan," she hugged me tight, "I don't want it to hurt anymore!" she sobbed.  
  
"Listen Bree, I went and talked to Robbie"  
  
"That bastard, what did he say?" Bree spat  
  
"Well Bree, I think you should hear him out, he's just as torn up about it as you are," I told her.  
  
Just the Robbie came in the room.  
  
"Bree" he started.  
  
"Get out" she said in a low growl  
  
"Bree, Please" he pleaded  
  
"You ruined my life you idiot! Now GET OUT!" she yelled at him  
  
"Bree. . ." he came closer, now treding on dangerous ground  
  
"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! She screamed at him and threw her engagement ring at him, which of course woke the twins.  
  
Robbie bent down and picked up the ring and then when he got up he turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Bree, you should hear him out," I told her  
  
"You too" she murmured,  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"You heard me Morgan, Get out! You know I thought you would be on my side with this but obviously I was wrong get out"  
  
Not wanting to annoy her anymore, I did as I was told, I left Bree alone in her apartment to grieve her loss of Robbie with her daughters.  
  
I shut the front door behind me and saw Robbie sat outside in the hall.  
  
"Jesus Morgan what have I done?" he shook his head. 


	9. Hunter's Idea

A/n: Poor Robbie! I guess Bree is a little mad huh! Anyway I've finally finished "Rooted in Darkness" so I'm free to continue with this now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I stood outside Bree's door looking down at Robbie, bless him, he's so confused.  
  
"Come on" I said pulling him to his feet, I then opened the door to my apartment giving a soft smile to Sky and Alwyn who were sat on the couch, watching re-runs of "Will and Grace"  
  
"Robbie, sit down for a minute" I motioned him to sit on the couch and then went over to give Hunter a hug and a kiss.  
  
"You do realise your still wearing you wedding dress," Hunter whispered in my ear.  
  
I looked down and sure enough I was still in my dress, I was so wrapped up in Bree and Robbie's problem I had forgot, I headed into my bedroom to change into some casual clothes, I was followed by Hunter who closed the door behind him.  
  
"How is he?" Hunter asked  
  
"Confused mainly," I replied,  
  
"Did he mention about what he was babbling about at the altar?" he asked me  
  
"I got more than that"  
  
"Well what happened?" he asked me as I was slipping on a pair of worn jeans.  
  
I filled Hunter in on everything Robbie had told me. I sat on the bed facing Hunter as he towered above me holding my hands. I could tell by his tall, tense, posture he was deep in thought over the situation.  
  
"What you thinking?" I asked softly, disrupting his probable mental debates I imagined he was having.  
  
"A spell" he said slowly,  
  
"What for?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Well maybe if we could cast a circle around Robbie to bring forth his "future daughter" if indeed that's what she was or maybe something to reveal the truth about what she is or why she broke them apart like this."  
  
I nodded, it sounded like a good idea, and something I obviously wouldn't have thought of.  
"Shall we go back out and explain to Sky and Alwyn what's going on?" I asked and got a nodded reply from Hunter.  
  
When we walked back out we saw Robbie telling Sky and Alwyn everything the pair of them shooting Robbie sympathetic looks. And as soon as they turned to see us standing at the doorway they all gave us soft half smiles.  
  
"Robbie just explained everything to us," Sky said  
  
"Morgan filled me in also," Hunter said  
  
"Do you have an idea Hunter?" Alwyn asked him  
  
Hunter responded with a nod, "Yes I think I do,"  
  
Robbie looked up to meet Hunter's eyes looking expectant just as Sky and Alwyn did.  
  
"We're going to cast a spell to get whatever has been telling Robbie these things to reveal its true self, if in fact it was Caitlyn in the future she will come forth and explain to us what she had told Robbie and if it isn't Caitlyn, then who knows what will happen, it's a bit risky but if we bring it forth and trap it in a protection circle somehow we should be okay."  
  
Sky and Alwyn nodded in agreement, Robbie lowered his eyes to the floor, I walked over to him and put my arms around him and hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked softly  
  
"It wasn't Caitlyn" he murmured, "I bet it was something else that made a fool out of me" his eyes watered.  
  
I couldn't tell him otherwise, I couldn't say "its okay Robbie I'm sure it was your future daughter braking you up temporarily because she was scared you're all going to die" because I honestly didn't know what we were going to find. 


	10. Casting the Circle

A/n: So what do you guy's think? Is it "Caitlyn" giving Robbie a true warning or is it something else all together? Actually what would be more scary? Anyway! Here goes chapter 10! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
We started the circle as soon as we had found a spell that would help us in the task we were to do.  
  
I asked Robbie to sit cross-legged on the floor and I drew a circle around him in chalk and I sprinkled salt around it, "With this salt I purify the circle" I said.  
  
Then I drew a bigger circle where us four blood witches (Sky, Alwyn Morgan and myself) stepped into and I closed it behind us.  
  
"We are here to discover the true nature for the cause of Robbie's torment." I said in a clear voice.  
  
"Loinneil, do you wish to take part in this circle?" I asked Alwyn, Loinneil is her coven name, it means bright, beautiful and elegant, we all like it because it reminded us of our mother, who was nicknamed "Fiona the Bright".  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"Athar," Sky's name meaning well – sky, "do you wish to find the cause of Robbie's pain?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Bealtaine, do you hope to find the correct reason behind Robbie's painful choice?" Bealtaine is Morgan's coven name, meaning 'Bel-fire', the fire of the Celtic god of light; it is also the Irish/Gaelic word for the Wiccan Holiday Beltane.  
  
"I do" she nodded  
  
"Then lets begin," I said.  
  
"Bring back pain of tortured past, reveal the truth to us and fast, what's behind the things on show, are there deeper secrets here to know?" I began to chant, then the rest of the circle, not including Robbie, took up the chant.  
  
Across from our circle we drew a chalk line connecting from Robbie's circle out to a third circle not linking with the ones we were in, hopefully what we we're to see would show in there.  
  
Slowly but surely something, the shape of a figure flickered in and out. But it refused to allow us too see. Instead Morgan had her eyes shut tightly and broke the circle as she was feeling serious pain. The figure stopped flickering but Morgan was still coiled in pain, she clutched her head in her hands as if it will rid her of the pain.  
  
"Morgan?" I knelt down beside her and stroked her hair. "Are you okay?" I asked, "What's happening?"  
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes.  
  
"Morgan?" What happened?" I asked  
  
"I saw her," she said quietly  
  
"Saw who?" I heard Sky ask her  
  
"It was Caitlyn wasn't it?" Robbie said  
  
Morgan shook her head, "No, she was a fraud, she was pretending to be Caitlyn, but I saw who she was really and why she did that to you" 


	11. Seance

A/n: I'm sorry! Did I give you all an evil cliffy there? Lol. Anyway please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
"What did you see?" Robbie asked  
  
My eyes trickled with tears, I felt that poor girls heartbreak, her pain, her thirst for revenge.  
  
"Her name is Emma, Emma Whitegrass" I started, "Some witch from England, she had been engaged 5 times, and every time the man ran out on her at the altar,"  
  
"Whoa! 5 times, what went wrong," Sky exclaimed  
  
"She must have been awfully repellent" Alwyn sniggered.  
  
"Alwyn" Hunter shook his head, "Please we're trying to help Robbie"  
  
"Yes" Sky agreed, "Besides, if she were that repellent, they wouldn't have proposed to her in the first place," she gave Alwyn a playful tap round the head.  
  
"Morgan, please continue" Hunter said shooting warning glances at Sky and Alwyn.  
  
"Well her 5th fiancée was her mùirn beatha dàns, they were positive of it, and still he ran out on her. She just couldn't take the – the pain, or the heartache, so she swore revenge on all men and killed herself on the alter in front of 200 guests"  
  
Robbie, Sky, Alwyn and Hunter all looked at me with shocked expressions.  
  
"How did she kill herself?" Alwyn asked  
  
"It was a Wiccan handfasting, she grabbed a athame from the altar before anyone could stop her. It must be another reason explaining how she could be doing this, but how she could appear as an older solid looking version of Caitlyn is still unknown"  
  
"So Mr Ex seeker" Alwyn said, "What do we do?"  
  
Hunter remained silent I could picture his brain thinking away but before he could suggest anything, it was my turn.  
  
"I think we should try and contact her. I mean she's obviously targeting some engaged couples because she wanted women to go through what she did."  
  
Hunter nodded in agreement, "it's sort of understandable but I want to know why all 5 men all ran out on their wedding day to her, even her mùirn beatha dàns, it just doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
"I was thinking if we did a séance rather than opening a bith dearc, séances are harder to accomplish but we have Morgan helping us so I think we'll be able to perform one" Sky said.  
  
Hunter rubbed out the previous circles on the floor and drew a fresh one leaving a gap for us all to get in and sit down, and then he closed it behind us.  
  
In the middle of the circle he had drawn a smaller circle with a pentagram in the middle and at each point was a tall white pillar candle, I kindled them all with my mind and Hunter shot me a grateful glance.  
  
We all sat cross-legged on the floor and held each other's hand.  
  
"We are here to contact the spirit of a scorned woman, a woman who has been burned by love more than once, a woman who suffers even through death, a woman called Emma Whitegrass." Hunter said  
  
A little rhyme came to my head and I just began to say it allowed, I knew what it was, it was a spell to help this séance, it made me wonder it either Maeve or Ciaran had used it, "In the realms of time and space, let her cross from another place, come to us by these words spoken, let the barrier between life and death be broken"  
  
The others took up the chant, I began to feel a great deal of energy go through the circle and then I felt a gust of wind through the room. 


	12. Emma

A/n: Ooooooh! What's going to happen now? Lol! Just keep reading! And then you can review! =D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
Suddenly the ghostly figure of a woman appeared in the middle of the pentagram, she was hovering slightly above the floor.  
  
"Who dare's call upon me?" she demanded  
  
"I do, Morgan Rowland's, of Kithic, I call upon you" I replied  
  
"And as do I!" Robbie called,  
  
When the apparition turned to face Robbie she smiled.  
  
"Ah, Robbie, what a pleasant surprise, how's Bree?" she laughed  
  
"You bitch!" he yelled at her  
  
"Robbie please," I touched his arm gently, "We won't get anything out of her"  
  
"Why are you tormenting future grooms to leave their fiancées? " I asked loudly and clearly.  
  
"You know why" she spat at me, "that's why you called me, I was abandoned at the altar 5 times and by my mùirn beatha dàns!"  
  
"But why do you continue to torture engaged couples?" Hunter asked  
  
"I never claimed to be a moral person" she grinned, "I don't think any member of Amyranth is"  
  
"Amyranth!" I gasped, "Emma? How long ago did you die?"  
  
"On my wedding day, the 15th of April 1998" the memory seemed to bring a tear to her eye, which made me wonder if ghosts could actually cry.  
  
"1998," I repeated, "then you must know Ciaran MacEwan," she turned to eye me, she stare right through me for a long time.  
  
"Aye," she answered, "What do you know of Ciaran MacEwan?" she demanded  
  
"He's my father" I replied quietly  
  
Her eyes widened, "You are Ciaran's daughter! He has only one daughter, her name is Iona" she replied dismissing my claim.  
"He had an affair with Maeve from Belwicket, I too am her daughter"  
  
She eyes me furthermore, "You have Ciaran's eyes, I sense much power from you, and you would've worked well with your father,"  
  
"I am not like him, besides he's dead," I told her  
  
She nodded, "Aye that he is" she replied.  
  
"Emma, just tell us why you do this," I pleaded  
  
She shrugged, "Well you see, I like to brake apart mùirn beatha dàns, I normally don't go for witches because they would probably sense I was not who I was supposed to be."  
  
"Wait one second!" Robbie cut in, "you're saying that Bree and I are mùirn beatha dàns!"  
  
Emma nodded, "Yes, but apparently she doesn't want to know you anymore, no matter how much she loves you" she laughed, "You see when I'm not in a circle like this, I can take a solid looking form, oh and when you saw me as you daughter Caitlyn, that was just a glamour boy, I found it amusing how you fell for it."  
  
I sensed Hunter growing angry, despite the insults not being thrown at him.  
  
"Oh just one more thing Morgan" she turned to fix her gaze upon me. "Not only did you call me in a séance, that little spell you chanted freed me" she grinned  
  
For a minute I didn't get it, but then she lowered to the ground and touched the floor, then she stepped over us and outside of the circle, she became solid, properly solid.  
  
"Oh crap" I sighed.  
  
Emma smiled and blew us all a kiss which sent us flying to the other side of the room.  
  
"Bye, bye kids" then she teleported out of the room. 


	13. Healing

A/n: I realise that these chapters are relatively short compared to what I normally type up; I just thought this story would go better if I shortened them! Anyway! Damn Morgan! She had to release a pissed off ghost didn't she! Ah well, lets see what they're going to do about it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robbie's POV  
  
I don't know how long we were sat together on the floor, staring up at the ghost who just walked out of our protected circle and solidified before us. But the next thing I knew was her blowing us a kiss and us flying to the back end off the wall, crashing into the wall.  
  
Now I knew, I was foolish enough to believe her unbelievable story which caused me to run out on Bree, I did exactly what she wanted me to do, but the words kept repeating in my head, I am Bree's mùirn beatha dàns. It was a lot to take in, I knew we were truly in love but the fact that we are soul mates sends a shiver down my spine, it was amazing to know.  
  
"Robbie? Are you okay?" I heard Morgan asked, She, Hunter and Sky were off the floor brushing dust off their pants.  
  
"I'm fine, just a few bruises, I'll be okay" I said helping myself up, "Where's Alwyn?" I asked  
  
No one replied but I looked over my left shoulder and she was knocked unconscious beside me with a large cut on her forehead.  
  
When I had gotten back on my feet, I had realised that reason why Morgan, Hunter and Sky were covered in dust was because where we had crashed into the wall we had basically destroyed it, the plaster boards had been crushed in.  
  
I then looked down and realised that I was covered in dust and plaster, I began to brush myself down.  
  
"Morgan? Would you" Hunter said motioning to Alwyn on the floor  
  
Morgan nodded and knelt down beside Alwyn and rested her hand on the back of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I sunk into meditation, becoming one with Alwyn, I searched around looking for the reason she was unconscious, thankfully it was nothing serious.  
  
I found she had only a broken arm and just a small concussion; I concentrated and healed up the cut on her forehead, using my mind to seal the skin that had been split.  
  
Then I concentrated on her arm and saw that it was broken in two places, I went deeper and willed the bones to join and heal, slowly but surely that mended together, then I breathed in and out and will Alwyn to wake up.  
  
As soon as her eyes fluttered open I was pulled away from her, I was back within myself looking down at Alwyn.  
  
I removed my hand away from the back of her head and helped her up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
I pointed to the wall, she followed my finger with her eyes, then looked at Robbie covered in dust then looked over at the séance circle we just had. Then as if she was reliving it in her head she groaned.  
  
"I had to heal you, nothing serious thank the goddess, but it was just a broken bone and a concussion" I smiled at her reassuringly  
  
"It could have been a lot worse," Hunter muttered.  
  
Not wanting to think about what might have happened I shuddered and slipped my hand into Hunter's.  
  
"Well she's free now," I heavily sighed,  
  
"Yeah! Because of you!" Sky accused  
  
"Sky" Hunter said in a warning tone,  
  
"I'm sorry but Morgan just came out with that spell which solidified her and now she's out there somewhere, goddess only knows what she's doing!"  
  
"Sky!" Hunter said with more aggression  
  
"Hunter" I said laying a hand on his arm, "She's right, I mean, I didn't do it on purpose but those words just came to me, they willed me to say them, maybe they had some hidden message, which gave her a corporeal form"  
  
"Ciaran" Robbie muttered,  
  
"What?" I asked, four pairs of eyes turned to look at him,  
  
"I mean you told me that sometimes Maeve gave you spells to say, what if Ciaran is doing that now? He could have told you to do that so you would make her corporeal and then she could do the same for him?"  
  
My eyes widened in shock at the realisation of it.  
  
"Oh Goddess!" I gasped 


	14. Vendetta's

A/n: Noooo! What are the gang going to do now? Is Bree going to forgive Robbie? Is Emma going to resurrect Ciaran? Ooooh so many questions but as I say the only way to find out is to read and if you review. . . well that'll be a huge plus for me =D So go ahead! REVIEW! (just a warning it might get a bit violent in this chapter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emma's POV  
  
"Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! But don't worry; it'll be okay soon! We'll be the greatest witches the world has ever known! We will be invincible!"  
  
I walked around the open coffin inside the MacEwan memorial mausoleum that Ciaran's lifeless corpse lay in, speaking to him the plan's I had in store.  
  
"We will plague this miserable planet and wreak absolute havoc and we will destroy non-witch mùirn beatha dàns! It will teach Oliver Weaver for running out on me! He was my mùirn beatha dàns! How could he do it! I will also payback the other 4 miserable losers that left me standing on that same altar! Jack Redfeather, my 1st fiancée, Kevin Timms my 2nd, Russell Moonstone my 3rd and Joseph Black who was my 4th!"  
  
I paced furthermore, growing restless and more angry, hateful and vengeful.  
  
"Don't worry Ciaran, I thank you for giving Morgan that spell to free me and I will repay the debt! But first I have some vendetta's to take care of.  
  
I teleported out of there.  
  
The next second I was standing outside the window of Jack Redfeather's living room. He had obviously remarried; he was sat on a sofa holding hands with some whore and with a couple of toddlers running around the room. I saw him pat his whore's hand and stand up and head of to the next room.  
  
I appeared in front of him in the kitchen and I used my powers to close the door behind him.  
  
I gave him a broad smile, "Hello Jack" I said  
  
"Emma?" he gasped,  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!" I laughed  
  
"I am – I think, you're dead Emma! I read – in the paper that you killed yourself"  
  
"Well you know I like the attention"  
  
He nodded slowly, not sure what to do, "What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"You know what it feels like to have you're heart ripped out?" I asked casually  
  
"Emma, about that – I don't know what came over me, I just had to get out of there -"  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" I yelled, "I want you to know what it feel's like to have your heart ripped out, just like how I felt when you left me up on that alter!"  
  
I punched through his chest and pulled out his still beating heart and ginned, Jack fell to the floor in a pool blood. I threw down his heart next to it and trod on it, the heart crushing and popping as I did so. "One down, four to go" I smiled  
  
"Jack? What's going on in there?" I heard a woman's voice behind the door, next thing she opened it and saw me stood over her dead husband. She let out a scream.  
  
"You must be Jack's new whore" I stated then laughed, "Have a nice day" I winked then teleported out. 


	15. Four to go

A/n: I think this chapter will be a bit longer than the others so far. Anyway what do you guy's think of my story? Please, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
"Hmm, if I was a pissed off ghost who finds pleasure in tearing apart mùirn beatha dàns, where would I go?" Sky said sarcastically  
  
"Well she's obviously going to resurrect Ciaran at one point, but I think she'll go for her mùirn beatha dàns," Hunter said, "I mean its quite obvious, the way she's still utterly obsessed with him"  
  
I stare at the group contributing their ideas and I stood in the middle not really hearing any of it, I felt totally numb, she can't resurrect Ciaran! I thought frantically  
  
"I was thinking, maybe if we scryed to find the venue where Emma got married then we could look at the record books and see if we could find out where this mùirn beatha dàns lives" Hunter suggested, "What do you think Morgan?"  
  
He directed his question at me, but I still couldn't hear him, I felt sick and dizzy, oh goddess! This wasn't happening!  
  
"Morgan?" my head snapped round to face my love, Hunter in the face  
  
"Sorry" I murmured, "What was that?"  
  
"Will you scry with me?" he asked, "You are the strongest scryer and besides you scry with fire you'll get better results"  
  
I nodded and took a tall white pillar candle from the mantle piece and I drew a chalk circle on the floor and Hunter and I sat down within it, I placed the candle in front of us closing the circle behind us.  
  
Hunter and I sat cross-legged with a knees touching and so was our foreheads, I sunk deep into a meditation and lit the candle with my mind.  
  
*Show me* I willed the flame, *Show me the venue that destroyed Emma's heart 5 times*  
  
The flame grew larger and brighter and Hunter and I were looking into it willing a vision to come before us.  
  
Suddenly we saw the New York Botanical Garden, which held many weddings and many wedding receptions.  
  
Hunter and I pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes, I was lost within him, we sought refuge in our own world, a world built for only us two, as soul mates, as mùirn beatha dàns.  
  
"What did you see?" Sky said bringing us back to reality.  
  
"The New York Botanical Garden"  
  
"She married here in New York?" Sky asked surprised  
  
Hunter and I both nodded.  
  
"Morgan and I will go and find the records"  
  
I nodded and grabbed the keys for "my car" and we both left the apartment leaving Robbie, Sky and Alwyn behind.  
  
When we arrived at the desk enquiry, Hunter rang the bell for some assistance.  
  
Shortly a small round woman smiling woman appeared, she reminded me a little of my friend Alyce Fernbrake who lives up in red kill in an occult store she owns.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, oh yeah now that sounded like Alyce, I smiled at the woman.  
  
"Please, we are thinking about getting married here, and a friend of ours has book here several times, we would just like to take a look at her file." Hunter asked  
  
The woman eyed us wondering why we would want to look at a booking file.  
  
"Okay then," she said warily, "What name is it?"  
  
"Emma Whitegrass"  
  
The woman's eye widened, "You mean the witch who killed herself on the altar?"  
  
Hunter nodded, "We just need to take a look at it for a second. If that's okay"  
  
The woman nodded slowly then rose up to get it.  
  
A Short while later she returned holding a brown envelope then she handed it to Hunter, "don't tell my supervisor" she smiled, "bring it back when you've finished with it."  
  
We walked over to the waiting room and looked at the envelope, on the front it read, Emma Whitegrass, Hunter took out 5 pieces of paper stapled together and we looked at the first one.  
  
"Emma Whitegrass/Jack Redfeather wedding, 22nd of August 1985" I read aloud. Below it was a list of wedding details such as guests, minister, prices etc. Hunter flipped over the page to see the next one, "Emma Whitegrass/Kevin Timms wedding, 25th of December 1989" I read. Hunter flipped the page again, "Emma Whitegrass/Russell Moonstone wedding, 3rd of March 1992" I said reading from the page. Hunter then flipped the page for the forth wedding, "Emma Whitegrass/Joseph Black wedding, 19th October 1995" I read. "And finally," I said as Hunter flipped over the page, "Emma Whitegrass/Oliver Weaver wedding, 15th April 1998 - this must have been her mùirn beatha dàns" I cried.  
  
Hunter walked back over to the reception desk and asked the nice woman for a pen and a piece of paper, he came back over and took down the five names and handed the woman back her pen and the Emma Whitegrass file, "Thank you" he smiled at her, she nodded and said, "Good luck with your wedding" again Hunter said thank you and we headed out.  
  
As I drove home I pulled the car over and stopped at a shop so Hunter could pick up the local newspapers.  
  
He looked at the front page of both of them, "Oh Goddess!" he muttered,  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
He read the headline's aloud, "The Post reads: Wife finds husband's heart ripped out. And The Times reads: Local man found dead by wife"  
  
I shrugged, "What you trying to say here Hunter? You think Emma has something to do with it?"  
  
"I think yes" Hunter said, "The man's name was Jack Redfeather"  
  
I frowned, I knew that name, why was is so familiar – then I got it, "Oh god" I sighed  
  
Hunter read a bit into it describing what happened.  
  
"His wife said she saw a woman standing over his body saying "you must be his new whore" then she vanished"  
  
Okay I thought that sounds like Emma, "So it's not just his mùirn beatha dàns he's after, it's all of them, goddess I hope she hasn't got to the other 4 yet" 


	16. Searching for the four

A/n: Uh oh! What's going to happen now? You know the drill! READ IT! Pleas review you guys! You know I love you all; I post really quick for you! =D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
Morgan and I raced back to the apartment.  
  
"She's going for all 5!" Morgan panted as soon as she entered the room; I noticed Robbie wasn't in the room.  
  
"Where's Robbie?" I asked  
  
"Next door, unsuccessfully trying to make things right between him and Bree," I cast out my senses and sure enough I felt them arguing and them both in terrible pain.  
  
"What about going for all five?" Sky asked, I showed them the headlines, Sky shrugged, "how do you know this is Emma? This could have been any kind of nut job"  
  
"Sky read it properly," I told her and then I pulled out the piece of paper from my back pocket and showed her the list of names and dates.  
  
"These are the names of the men that ran out on Emma,"  
  
She read the name on the paper then the one in the newspaper, "So is this her first?"  
  
Both Morgan and myself nodded.  
  
"We need to find out these guy's address's and find out why they ran out on her, and then we've got to find out a way to stop her." Morgan said.  
  
"We could scry?" I suggested,  
  
"No," Morgan said, "I look it up on the internet," she pulled out her laptop from underneath the coffee table situated in front of the couch, she placed it on the table and sat in front of it browsing the web. I watched her typing away like some computer master, she once accidentally decrypted some private FBI files by mistake.  
  
"Okay, got three addresses, she said about 45 minutes later"  
  
"Are they all New York based?" I asked hoping they were  
  
Morgan nodded, "Actually Oliver Weaver lives in Widow's Vale" she said in an interested tone, "Kevin Timms and Russell Moonstone live here in the city and I can't find Joseph Black,"  
  
She turned back to the computer and printed off the 3 addresses she had and then looked for Joseph Black.  
  
I stood over her watching what she did.  
  
"I think I know why he has no where to live" Morgan said  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"He's in a rest home in Ireland," she said then I read the page she was on about the rest home.  
  
"Hang on" I said, "This is the one for witches that have had their power's stripped,"  
  
Morgan nodded, according to his profile, he was stripped in 1996 after being caught calling on many taibhs, Kennet Muir stripped him.  
  
I was shocked for two reasons, 1. Being that Kennet had been my mentor when I worked for the council and 2. Was because I wondered why the rest home posts this kind of information on the net.  
  
As if she heard my unasked question Morgan spoke up, "I think they put this info up for witches who are related to or know someone who have had their power's stripped" I thought about this, sounds reasonable, but I still don't like how this information is up for the public to see.  
  
"Okay then, lets go see Kevin and Russell," I clasped my hands together. 


	17. Kevin

A/n: Okay, as you could probably tell from these retarded notes that I have nothing really interesting to say so I just babble to waste your time. . . that's all I wanted to say. =D read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
We walked up to the house that Kevin Timms lived in and we could sense he was in, and luckily he was alone.  
  
We rang the doorbell and shortly a tall medium built man dressed in a pair jeans and a flannel shirt opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you" he smiled at us.  
  
At least he seemed nice enough, I cast out my senses and could tell he was a witch, he sharply turned his focus on me, and I dropped my senses, embarrassed.  
  
He smiled, "It's okay, you're strong" it was a statement  
  
"Err, Mr Timms I believe?" I asked  
  
"Yes, that's right," he replied, "What can I do for you two?" he asked Hunter and myself.  
  
"We were wondering if we could talk to you about Emma Whitegrass" Hunter asked the man.  
  
His smile suddenly dropped, "Please, I don't want to talk about that" he said starting to close the door on us.  
  
Hunter put his hand out and stopped him, "Please?" he asked, "It's important"  
  
"Like life and death important" I said  
  
"Like YOUR life" Hunter put in  
  
He opened the door again, "I think you'd better come in" Kevin sighed.  
  
A few minutes later we were sat in Kevin's living room, drinking tea and talking.  
  
"I loved her, more than I thought possible, but she was evil, she practised the dark arts, I couldn't live with that, but I chose to"  
  
"Well if you say that, why did you leave her at the altar?" Hunter asked  
  
"I – I really don't know, it was like I was possessed, I was compelled to run away by – something."  
  
Hunter and I looked cautiously at one another, I knew what he was thinking, as he knew what I was: there's more to this story than we know, more than even Emma knows.  
  
"Why are you here asking about her now? She's dead isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she killed herself after she was stood up at the altar for the 5th time"  
  
"Dear Goddess! 5 times! So why so eager to learn about her now though?"  
  
"You see, she became vengeful in the afterlife, splitting up human mùirn beatha dàns who are about to get married, she did this to good friends off ours, we held a séance to find out why and who she was and she escaped, now she's gone mad, she's out for the blood of the 5 men she loved and lost." Hunter explained.  
  
"She's killed her first fiancée already, Jack Redfeather, and we believe your next" I said gently.  
  
His eyes went wide, "Oh Goddess!" he cried,  
  
"We will do anything in our power to stop her," I told him  
  
He looked at me a second, "Your power, yes," he said thoughtfully as if to himself, "What is your story, Morgan? Why are you so incredibly powerful?"  
  
"Well, my father was Ciaran MacEwan" I said quietly,  
  
"Evil witch! I trust you don't follow in his footsteps,"  
  
I shook my head, "I followed my mother's, Maeve Riordan,"  
  
"Bradhadair?" He gasped using her coven name  
  
"Yes, did you know her?"  
  
"Aye, I knew her. I grew up in a town next door to Bally Nigel, we were good friends, I was not of the Belwicket coven though, I'm not a woodbane, I'm a Burnhide, I belonged to a coven called White pearl, not exactly a legendary coven, it was a newly formulated one, named so because our leader and founder Helen Silversea was amazing with working Magick with pearls, we were an all Burnhide coven"  
  
We continued to talk for a while longer then I felt a draft. I rubbed my arms and the next second later Emma has appeared in the centre of the room.  
  
"Ah Morgan dear! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, heard you felt like a killing spree" I replied sarcastically  
  
"Well you know how it is" she grinned  
  
I tried to put her under a binding spell, I tried anything I could think of, Hunter and Kevin did the same.  
  
Emma laughed at us, "You idiots! I'm dead! You can't kill me twice"  
  
"I can try," I growled.  
  
We continued throwing useless spells at her, she then struck out so quick we didn't see it coming, she picked Kevin up by the name and snapped his neck and dropped him on the floor like she was casting aside a doll she no longer wanted to play with.  
  
"Two down" she winked, then teleported out of the room. 


	18. Bait

A/n: Okay, I don't know exactly how much longer this will go on for, it could be another 3 chapter's could be another 10! But I promise, it will be good! Please read and review!  
  


* * *

  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
As soon as we got back to the apartment we told Sky, Alwyn and Robbie that she killed Kevin in front of us and couldn't stop her because she is immune to magick as she is a ghost.  
  
"Oh my god!" Robbie gasped, "What are we going to do? If she can't be killed again or vanquish or something, how are we going to defeat her?" he begun to panic.  
  
"I don't know Robbie, but we'll find a way, I promise you"  
  
I headed to my laptop to find the location of the Stripped witches home, and on the search engine it brought up two sites, one was the website of the home itself and the other was a newspaper article, I clicked on the article and scanned it.  
  
"Hunter, guy's you better come here."  
  
The other people in the room crowded around me to see the screen, I read the article aloud.  
  
"Hanging in mental home, a man was found dead hanging from his room, "  
  
"Mental home?" Alwyn asked, "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"To the non-witch public that's what they're posing it as" Hunter explained, "Morgan go on" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Joseph Black, aged 41 was found hanging from the ceiling with his bed sheets knotted up, wrapped around his neck, yesterday evening around 10.30pm police found no evidence to conclude it as a murder and have ruled it as suicide."  
  
"That's not suicide," Sky murmured,  
  
"We better get down to widow's vale to find Oliver, or he'll be next" Hunter stated.  
  
"Why bother? What if she's only going to kill her exes and then just disappear?" Alwyn said  
  
"Because she doesn't work like that?" I replied quietly  
  
"What about that other guy, Russell Moonstone, she should have killed him before Joseph?" Hunter said  
  
"I couldn't find his address on the net, so I searched and the only record of him was he was buried in the New York memorial, he was dead already"  
  
Suddenly, we all heard a knock at the door, we all cast out our sense, I could feel that it was a male witch and he was highly distressed.  
  
I ran for the door and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked the man, he was about my height with dark brown hair with flecks of grey, and he had ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Hi" he panted, "I sense a lot of power from you, that's good, I need all the help I can get"  
  
"Come in" I opened the door for him and motioned for him to take a seat.  
  
Sky and Hunter eyed him cautiously, "What can we help you with?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Is this Morgan Rowlands address?" he asked slightly out of breath  
  
"What do you know about Morgan Rowlands?" I answered  
  
"That she helps people, she's a powerful witch with amazing abilities and I thought she might be able to help me"  
  
I slowly sat down, "I'm Morgan," I said slowly  
  
He nodded appreciating that I had told him. "I'm Oliver Weaver" he replied  
  
"Oliver Weaver!" I repeated, "So you've heard then"  
  
"Well, I've read in the paper of the 4 deaths lately, Russell Moonstone died 2 weeks ago in a car accident, but I don't believe that has anything to do with what I am about to tell you,"  
  
"Go on" Hunter urged him  
  
"Well A man named Jack Redfeather had his heart ripped out, a man named Kevin Timms' neck was snapped, and a man called Joseph Black was hung, suicide my arse, I think I'm next, we are all exes of Emma Whitegrass" he said finally.  
  
"We know," I breathed out.  
  
Hunter and I then told him the whole story, as we knew it.  
  
"I have a plan," Robbie said after Oliver heard everything there was to know, we all looked at him, "We'll use him as bait." 


	19. Taking the bait

A/n: Okay, sorry I took longer than I normally take to update this fic but I simply couldn't be bothered! Anyway, here we go with chapter 19. Please read and review.  
  


* * *

  
Morgan's POV  
  
"Bait?" Oliver gasped, "Why me? Bait?"  
  
"Because she'll be coming for you," Robbie told him, Oliver hung his head and shook it, then sighed.  
  
We all held a group discussion and looked up spells we thought might help, all of a sudden I felt Bree standing outside the door, everyone in the room aside from Robbie turned their head towards the door.  
  
"What is it?" Robbie asked  
  
"Bree" I said quietly as I got up and went to answer it.  
  
When I opened the door, she stood there staring at me with a tear soaked face.  
  
"Alwyn? Will you go watch the twins for me a sec?" she asked quietly stepping inside the apartment.  
  
Alwyn nodded and headed for Bree's apartment across the hall.  
  
Bree noticed the stranger sat at the table beside Robbie and Hunter and gave me a questioning look and shrugged it off.  
  
"Bree, I - " Robbie began, but suddenly got cut off.  
  
"Don't!" she yelled at him, "It's my turn you ass!"  
  
"Bree, please this isn't the time," I said gently laying a hand on her outstretched pointing finger.  
  
"No? When is it the time Morgan, I need to get this out,"  
  
"Bree, I promise you, I have an explanation for what I did, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I love you too much," Bree gave a loud snort  
  
"So why did you then? Come on, what is this important reason that explains why you ran out on me on our wedding day!" she yelled  
  
"Well, it's a little difficult to explain, I was visited by this ghost who pretended she was someone else, and she said that if I married you then I would hurt you more, and in the end it will kill us both." Robbie said.  
  
Hearing Robbie come out with it like that it sounded ridiculous, almost unbelievable, but bearing in mind everything I have been through, I would believe in almost anything.  
  
Bree remained silent, and then gave a little laugh, I wondered if she was beginning to show signs of insanity.  
  
"What a crock!" she spat.  
  
"Bree, its true" Hunter said quietly, she looked at him; she knew Hunter wasn't the type to make up excuses.  
  
"Your serious aren't you?" Bree said not sure what to believe.  
  
Robbie nodded, "Bree I love you too much I would not hurt you ever"  
  
Her eyes gathered with tears, "Really, because if you hurt me again. . ." she could finish the sentence, Robbie held her in his arms and kissed her forehead  
  
"Aww! Isn't this sweet," Instantly we all turned our heads round to see Emma standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Who's this?" Bree asked  
  
"Emma?" Oliver gaped  
  
"That's right surprised to see me after all these years?" she laughed  
  
"No" he shook his head, "I'm glad"  
  
"What?" Emma demanded  
  
"I wish I never left, I still love you." Emma's gazed was fixed on Oliver.  
  
I saw my chance; I needed to know what happened, why these men kept leaving her. I snuck around behind her and then reached out and dug my fingers into her temples. She let out a shrill scream. I searched around for a while then found what I was looking for, Emma didn't even know about it, but it was there, this is my key to stopping her. 


	20. Truths

A/n: Okay I think I'm going to wrap this up now in about 1 or 2 chapters I apologise if you're beginning to hate this or hate the ending but it's the only way I can think of ending, so for future reference, sorry to disappoint you for not making it as exciting as you thought it would be! Anywho please read and review anyway.  
  


* * *

  
Morgan's POV  
  
After finding what I was looking for I pulled away from her.  
  
"What was that?" she screamed at me  
  
I just smiled, "He's telling you the truth you know, he love's you, he is your mùirn beatha dàns"  
  
Emma gave me a look, "Then why leave me at the altar?" she asked  
  
"Think about it, 5 times Emma! There's got to be an explanation, do you remember your mother or grandmother or generations before that marrying?"  
  
Emma's eyebrows creased, "My mother didn't marry, she only had affairs and my grandmother died shortly after she had my mother, grandpa was engaged to her at the time and raise my mother, I have no idea what happened before then, why? What are you getting at?"  
  
"The women in your family have been cursed, Emma" I told her  
  
"What?" her eyes widened, "What curse? Since when? How?"  
  
"There are a lot of cursed families aren't there," Hunter stated as if to himself "Well, your great, great, great, great grandmother fell in love with a powerful dark witch, but although she truly loved him she wasn't exactly happy, so she had her little affairs, on their wedding day at the altar, she told him everything about the affairs how she wasn't happy, everything, and she couldn't go through with it so he cursed her, "May the women in your line, be cursed throughout time, by the powers of the goddess above, may they have no luck in love" is what he said the moment she ran."  
  
"Now you know" Oliver said gently, "I can't believe I did this to you" he said breaking into tears, "I am so sorry, Emma I'm sorry!" he held her close to him.  
  
"The other men you were to wed loved you also, they too didn't know why they left you, it was the curse," I told her  
  
"I know I wasn't exactly a good person," Emma said, pulling apart from Oliver and taking his hand instead.  
  
"You think" Sky snapped, Emma glared at her.  
  
"Sky," Hunter warned  
  
"But I do have feelings, even in death, but I do know that a lot of the things I did was wrong, I was just so. . . angry, I thought I wouldn't ever get over it so I killed myself, and then I thought if I saw couples go through the same, it wouldn't make me feel so bad, its how I've done everything in life, everything bad that happens to me I've got to inflict it upon other people, that's mainly the reason I joined Amyranth, I'm not a bad person it's basically a case of rather them than me. But I never really stopped to think about things, I did them without thinking."  
  
All of a sudden, unexpectedly, cold hearted killer – ghost Emma, broke into tears.  
  
"Oh Goddess! What have I done?" she sobbed, "The people I've killed, they couples I've destroyed"  
  
I lay a soft hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, if they're mùirn beatha dàns like you say, they would have learned they love each other and come together again, just like Bree and Robbie"  
  
Emma's corporeal body began to fade and she was ghost-like again, my hand fell through her and Oliver couldn't hold her hand anymore.  
  
"What's happening?" Oliver cried, "Emma? No! Don't go, please I need you! I love you! We never got our chance to be together"  
  
"I know my love," Emma smiled behind teary eyes, "but I will always be with you, and we will meet again one day, our souls will always intertwine, I love you,"  
  
She began to dissipate, "Blessed be," she whispered as she vanished  
  
Oliver fell to the ground in tears.  
  
I put my arm around him, "At least she can move on now, her rage over you leaving her was what was keeping her here but now she knows you loved her and had no part in it she's free of her pain"  
  
Oliver slowly nodded, "Did you drive here?" I asked him  
  
"No, I took the bus, I don't have a car" I looked up at Hunter.  
  
"Will you give him a ride home?" I asked  
  
He nodded grabbed his keys and helped Oliver up and led him out, giving me a kiss before he left.  
  
I turned around and saw Bree and Robbie smiling then kissing, thank god things were back to normal again, well as normal as things ever could be.  
  
"I think we're going to head home" Robbie smiled, "I need to see my girls, and we need to talk"  
  
"Okay," I smiled, "Go ahead, I'll talk to you both later"  
  
Bree hugged me and kissed my cheek and Robbie did afterwards.  
  
"Thank you Morgan" Bree smiled  
  
"Don't mention it" I smiled, "Now get out of here you crazy kids"  
  
They did as they were told and left.  
  
"Well that went better than I hoped" Sky said,  
  
"I know me too, I thought we would have to pull out wicked mojo," I said  
  
Shortly Alwyn returned, "Did I miss something?" she asked, "Bree and Robbie are all love-y dove-y again"  
  
Sky and I laughed, "Yes, things are better again, Emma's gone, she's no longer an evil ghost killer" Sky said. 


	21. A Happy Ending?

A/n: Okay this will be the last chapter of "Torn apart", don't worry I wont be gone long, I have another fic in the making I have wrote up a first chapter and got my idea's sorted, just need to figure out what to call it! It has nothing to do with this story or any of my other stories. Anyway read and review please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please (get the point?)  
  


* * *

  
Bree's POV  
  
(10 months later)  
  
Oh my God, thing's are perfect again! I am walking up the aisle with my father, making my way up to the altar to be with my beloved Robbie.  
  
We decided not to have a double wedding this time, Morgan and Hunter Married three weeks ago and came back from their honeymoon in Rome last week.  
  
The ceremony is a bit of a rush, mostly a blur, but I'll never forget Robbie's vows.  
  
"Bree, I've loved you my whole life, my relationship with you has been like a dream, I know I've made a few bad choices along the way and stumbled into a nightmare. But I promise you that I love you, I will always love you and will always be there for you and the girls, I'm a much better person when I'm with you and know I cannot be without you, I've been there and I didn't like it, we are meant to be together, we are one."  
  
I felt myself crying, I didn't want to hold back these tears, I was proud of him, I was proud to love him.  
  
"Robbie, I had a lot of trouble with my vows, I never knew how to tell you how I feel, how to express my love for you, but then I realised something, I don't need to, I do love you, I know it and you know it, but love isn't just a feeling, its something you do, its commitment, it's hard work and its just little things you do that show me you care, and in marrying you here today, it is my solemn vow that I shall give everything I am to you."  
  
Hearing the Minister pronounce us man and wife filled my with an extreme sense of joy, no one needed to tell me we are mùirn beatha dàns I knew it, and in some ways, I've always known it.  
  


* * *

  
Hunter's POV  
  
"Well I'm at our best friends wedding reception and I have myself a wonderful wife, also," I told Morgan who had asked me why I was smiling.  
  
She kissed me softly on the lips, leaving me quivering for more.  
  
She moves me in a way I never thought possible, everything about her sends shivers down my spine, Goddess to be without her is to be without oxygen, I could never imagine life without her.  
  
"Hunter? Will you dance with me?" Morgan asked, I stood up and took her hand and walked her onto the dance floor and we danced, our bodies pressing against one another.  
  
I gazed deep into her eyes and sent her feelings of my love and warmth and she smiled, I lowered my head and kissed her.  
  
She looked up at me and I felt waves of anxiety and unease.  
  
"What's wrong love?" I asked her  
  


* * *

  
Robbie's POV  
  
Bree and I were sitting at the head table each with one of our 15-month-old daughter's in our arms. Bree held Morgan while I held Caitlyn.  
  
"Heya sweetie," I said quietly to the child. "Thing's will be fine won't they girl? We'll grow up as the perfect little family, your mother and I will love you very, very much and we will love each other very, very much as well"  
  
I felt Bree's eyes on me, she now knew the whole story of what happened 10 months ago, and I had filled her in on everything.  
  
"Hey, how you doing over there?" she said sweetly  
  
"We're doing good aren't we Cate?" I said shortening my daughters name (a/n: notice how I got to fit in the glorious authors name in there!)  
  
"We're not going to end up like that you know" I turned to face Bree.  
  
"Yeah, I know" I replied, "I wont let that happen."  
  
"Neither will I" Bree smiled. God how I love her, I kissed her lips.  
  
"Would you like to hold baby Morgan for a while, while I dance with my dad?" Bree asked  
  
I nodded taking the child, Bree help me arrange it so they were both sat on a knee each, then I watched Bree dance with my new father-in-law for a couple of seconds before turning back to Caitlyn and Morgan, "Yeah, we'll be fine won't we girls?" I reassured them.  
  


* * *

  
Morgan's POV  
  
I couldn't lie to a witch, I knew better than that.  
  
"Hunter" I started trying to think of a good way to put this.  
  
I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and felt the comfort and love he was sending me.  
  
Its not that I didn't want t tell him, it was because I was scared, scared of the changes in my life, in my body, I was still young, barely an adult.  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked softly, staring deep into my eyes.  
  
Suddenly I was lost within them, within the world made just for us, aware of nothing else but him.  
  
Shortly I blinked realising I had to tell him this.  
  
I took his hand and I led him out the Marquee, it was dark outside, the sky was full of stars, there were no clouds and the air was humid.  
  
"Come on Morgan," Hunter said,  
  
I began to feel his concern, he was worried, because I was hesitating for so long, he thinks it's bad, it's not bad at all.  
  
"It's not bad news, don't worry," I told him, I felt him relax a bit.  
  
"So why are you so tense love?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm scared, I have no way to tell you this, so. . ."  
  
I took his hand and I place it on my stomach, letting my power flow through him, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
His eyes shot open. "Oh Goddess, Morgan! This is wonderful news! Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I'm scared Hunter, I'm only 20, I'm not even allowed to drink legally yet, and being pregnant puts your body through a hell of a lot"  
  
Hunter smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips.  
  
"You are in a secure marriage with someone who thinks the world of you and will protect you and look after you and will do everything it takes to help comfort you in this"  
  
I smiled "I think you just did a little," he smiled,  
  
He led me back inside and handed me a champagne glass of orange juice (typical) and handed it me while he took one of champagne and with clinked the glasses together.  
  
He smiled "To the next step" he said.  
  
I laughed, "To the next challenge" 


End file.
